


New Year's Resolutions

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domination, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, New Year's Eve, Spanking, Thor and Loki are not related, Verbal Humiliation, anal fucking, blowjob, dubcon, surprise domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor thought he could sneak in one more booty-call before the new year since he called off bringing home strays to fuck.Loki, however, might be exactly what he needs to hold on to his new year resolution.Warning- Some readers may find the dub-con too aggressive, so read at your own risk ;D





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019 from Yakisoba13 and ErinBocca! Thank you all for being such big fans and reading our works! Even More to come in this coming year and we can't wait to share it with you all!

New year's resolutions didn't begin til morning, right? 

 

So Thor's resolution for cutting back on taking pretty young men from bars and fucking their brains out didn't apply to tonight. 

And how could Thor resist the beautifully pale man sitting beside him at the bar. 

 

His lithe frame was accentuated by his sharp outfit, his cheeks were dashed with a tipsy rosy flush, and his eyes were telling him all Thor needed to do was order the taxi back to his place to have one hell of a good new year’s eve. 

 

After buying them both a final drink, the blond did just that. 

  
  


Now in the back of the taxi, Thor was already pawing at Loki's shirt, their mouths locked in a heated kiss. 

 

“Fuck I can't wait till we get there,” the larger man moaned with a grin. “I'm going to show you the best night of your life,”

 

“I’m sure you will, big boy.” Loki murmured, sounding almost amused at the man in front of him. Thor was the only man in the bar brimming with enough confidence to be worthy of Loki’s attentions for the evening. He had been very stressed as of late, and wanted a big, strong, surly man in bed with him when the new year rang in. 

 

Because what was more appropriate to ring in the new year with besides a big fat cock in your mouth? 

 

He let Thor do as he liked, and was merely a pretty little fuckdoll for his lustful whims in the taxi. A big hand went down his pants, and Loki had to quietly moan, not wanting the taxi driver to kick them out onto the cold streets for being disgusting pervs. 

 

“Wait- wait, big daddy.” Loki whispered in his ear, licking the lobe for a mere second, sending a shiver up the man’s spine. “Wait till we’re at your place...” 

 

It wasn’t meant to sound like a warning, but it certainly was one.

 

Thor growled with impatience, but the smile never left his face.    
He could barely keep his hands off of the smaller man and his own cock was already pressing urgently under his jeans.    
  
So he slowly retracted his hand, but only to press and tease over Loki's pants instead.    
  
Thor practically threw the money at the driver as soon as they stopped, thanking him briefly before quite literally picking Loki up out of the car and marking his way quickly through the lobby and into the elevator.    
  
As soon as those silvery doors shut, Thor had Loki pressed against the wall in another wet and demanding kiss.

 

Loki groaned into the kiss- it was clear Thor was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it, and the lithe man was more than ready to show the big brute that was  _ not _ how Loki played. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so impatient, big boy.” Loki moaned, wiggling slightly as that big hand went down the front of his pants again. “Yeah, you wanna fuck me, daddy?”

 

The blond growled lowly at him, making Loki laugh loudly.

 

“Mmmm, yeah, you wanna stick your big fat fucking cock inside of my tight ass, don’t you?” Loki groaned, his voice breathy and teasing.

 

"Fuck yes I do, baby," Thor didn't expect the dirty talk but damn if it didn't make his dick harder. "I'm going to give it to you so hard you're gonna be sobbing my name." He promised, and just as the doors opened, Thor lifted him again and walked down he short hall to his apartment.    
  
His hand was already back in Loki's pants, squeezing his ass this time.    
"You're going to show me what this slutty hole of yours can do-"   
  
The blond managed to get the door open after a few fumbles of the keys, and slammed it closed behind him. He wasted no time in shedding Loki's over jacket.

 

Loki grinned and still let him do what he wanted, waiting against the hallway wall while Thor had his fun. It was always fun to find a big, strong dominant type man at the bar.

 

They were more fun to break.

 

Thor was yanking off his clothes, and Loki helped him by kicking off his shoes, and tugging away Thor’s clothes. 

 

The blond let out a groan when he saw what Loki’s shirt and pants had been covering- what he thought were just silky briefs were fully silk and lace panties, dark navy blue, contrasting perfectly with Loki’s pale skin. A pretty matching bralette sprawled across his chest, and he also had stockings on, which only accentuated his pretty legs. 

 

With Thor naked in front of him, Loki grinned a wolfish grin. 

 

“Get on your knees.” He said, but it wasn’t a suggestion or a plea- it was a command. 

 

Thor lifted a brow, but wasn’t expecting Loki to reach up in his blond hair, grab a fistful, and force him down on the ground. 

 

“I said, ‘get on your knees’, you fucking slut.” Loki growled.

 

Taken off guard entirely, Thor did indeed go down to his knees, hissing in pain from the unexpected hard grip of the younger man.    
"Hey-!" his voice was loud and deep, likely meant to intimidate Loki into second guessing his actions.    
  
He tried to get up, but Loki twisted harder.   
Despite Thor's protest, his cock jumped in pleasure at the pain.   
  
He wanted to test the line? Thor had never had anyone challenge his dominance and he would put the twink in his place.    
Using his size to his advantage, Thor grabbed Loki by the laced hips and took him away from the wall in an attempt to make the lithe man lose his balance and topple over.

 

Loki surged forward, using the motion and taking advantage of Thor’s size, forcing him against the opposite wall of the tiny hallway. 

 

“Knock it off, bitch.” Loki growled, gaining his balance again as he twisted harder. “You need to be put in your fucking place- I knew it from the moment I saw you.” 

 

He stepped closer, and pulled down his lace panties enough to let his cock spring out. 

 

“You’re a fuckin’ cock-hungry whore. All you’re good for is being used for my pleasure.” He spat out, and used the grip in Thor’s hair to bring the man’s mouth to his cock. “Now, suck me off good and I might let you cum tonight.”

 

The insults brought a rare but clear blush to Thor's cheeks, getting an unexpected rush of arousal when forced face-to-cock with Loki's hard member. He could smell the musk and it actually made his mouth water.   
  
But he wasn't a cock hungry bitch-! But another twist of the hair and a cry of pain and Loki shoved his cock into Thor's mouth.    
He glared up at the smaller man, but he would not admit defeat. He could play this game--   
  
So Thor did start to suck him, taking him as deep as he could and bringing a hand to stroke what he couldn't.   
He hadn't gone down on a man in a long while, but he heard Loki give a breathy moan and kept going.    
  
Thor stroked his own aching dick. Despite being on his knees, he was more turned on than ever, a fact he was currently blaming on the alcohol. 

 

Loki pulled him off his cock, noticing Thor was palming his own erection. A harsh slap brought the blond out of his lustful daze, and Loki leveled him with a look. 

 

“Did I say you could touch your fucking pathetic cock?” Loki asked sternly, holding his chin. He lifted a foot and stepped on Thor’s erection, forcing it down. “You really are just a dumb little slut.” 

 

With the grip in Thor’s hair, he put his cock back in the blond’s mouth, and ordered him to relax, slowly fucking his mouth. The pale man pushed deeper, and pulled out quickly when Thor gagged. 

 

“Hmm... Pathetic.” He hissed again, and forced Thor onto his hands as well. “You’re going to crawl, slut.”

 

Thor did not know why he followed Loki's demand, but he was being tugged by his hair and he walked on his hands and knees, his dripping cock swaying heavily between his thighs.    
  
The slap still stung on his cheek and where Loki still had a hold on his hair. When the blond tried to stop, he was rewarded with another slap that sent dizzying arousal through him, but kept him moving towards the spacious living room.    
  
Large floor to ceiling windows offered a look far over the city, and Loki brought him to the heavy wooden coffee table.    
"Loki-" what had meant to come off as a warning voice sounded alarmingly like a moan.

 

Another slap was delivered to his face. 

 

“How  _ dare _ you?” Loki hissed, then made Thor look up at him again. “You will address me as ‘sir’, do you understand?” 

 

When Thor just made a noise, Loki let out a hiss and slapped him again. 

 

“I asked, ‘do you understand’, slut!” He roared. Thor nodded and let out a whimper. Looking around, Loki found a belt hanging on the side of the couch, clearly a contender for Thor’s outfit for the night, but had lost out. He grabbed it, and bound Thor’s wrists behind his back. “You really think you’re the shit around here, huh? Just cause you’ve got muscles and a pretty cock.”

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s chin again. 

 

“But you’re  _ nothing _ .” He sneered, his handsome face contorting with the words as he snarled out. Green eyes flashed when he saw Thor’s brows go up, and then back down in anger. “I’m gonna show you how a real dominant treats their bitches, boy.” 

 

Thor was confused, so overwhelmingly horny, and angry. The insults burned in a way that made him want to hear more or roar with anger, he couldn't tell which.    
  
He yanked at the belt holding his wrist and found that the think man had made it more than secure for even Thor to try to force apart, his muscled bulging with the effort.    
  
"You think you can just waltz around like This? You're just loud,  **Loki** ." He purposely ignored the rule Loki had put out, "All bark, little bite."

 

“And yet it’s made your cock rock hard.” Loki growled back, forcing Thor against the heavy coffee table, loving the way it made the man groan in pain. “And I gave you a very clear order, bitch.” 

 

With ease that seemed to shock Thor, Loki forced Thor to turn around, presenting a muscled, handsome buttocks to him, and began to spank him with hard slaps that jiggled those perfect mounds. 

 

Thor let out a cry, but seemed to try to be holding in the rest of his noises otherwise. Loki did  _ not _ like that. 

 

“Let me hear you cry out, bitch-boy.” Loki commanded, yanking on Thor’s hair as he spanked him again. 

 

The blond bit his tongue, trying to swallow the sounds that threatened to burst out with eat strike.    
He tried to dip his head down but the iron grip in his hair only tightened.    
  
A particularly hard slap caught him right in the sensitive space between his thigh and ass cheek, and this time he couldn't help but let out a loud yelp.    
  
That seemed to be what broke the damn, because no matter how hard Thor tried to shut himself up he couldn't, yelling out each time Loki's hand cracked against his redeemed skin.    
  
Tears stung at his eyes, and he tried to wriggle out of his grasp or off the damned table but Loki had him pinned in a way that somehow gave him the least leverage.   
  
"I'm Sorry!" He yelled out before he could stop himself, trying to regain his breath. "I'm sorry sir-!"

 

Loki’s hand stilled instantly, and he covered Thor’s body with his own, his thighs against the red hot skin of Thor’s tender ass. 

 

“Good boy-” He murmured, kissing gently behind the man’s ear, listening and feeling the heavy shuddering breaths the blond was taking. “Be good to me, and I’ll be very good to you, baby boy.” 

 

He brought his hand up and caressed Thor’s bearded cheek, then stuck a finger in his mouth. 

 

“Go on, get my finger nice and wet, boy.” He encouraged softly. “Show me what your dirty little mouth can do.” 

 

He ground his erection between Thor’s sensitive cheeks, moaning quietly. 

 

“Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you tonight.” He whispered in the man’s ear. 

 

The blond shivered, cock twitching and his hard nipples rubbing against the smooth wood of the table. The foreign feel of Loki's cock against him was far more erotic than he wanted to admit, and he hesitantly did as Loki told him.   
  
As soon as his lips closed around the long pale digit and his cheeks hollowed, Loki shoved it deeper, to the knuckle. It made the larger man choke but he didn't stop suckling and lathing his finger.   
  
When Loki withdrew it, a line of spit connected it from Thor's lips.   
"Lo---, sir-, please untie me.," the muscled man tried, loving over his shoulder to see those piercing emeralds looking right back at him.    
  
“No.” Loki said, taking his wet finger down to tease Thor’s twitching hole. “Are you a virgin down here?” 

 

Thor let out a grunt and his body tensed up. 

 

“Hmm... Always topping and never giving. You just take what you want, huh?” Loki murmured quietly, drawing a few circles around the furl, before pushing in slowly. It would take a moment for him to get Thor to relax, so he reached around and pumped Thor’s cock with long, even, slow strokes. “C’mon, little slut, relax for me.” 

 

"Fuck~" Thor breathed, thighs tensing in pleasure and he bit his lower lip. The contrast of feelings was so thick but he moaned at finally having some attention to his fat cock.    
  
But the finger that pressed in and out of him was far from unpleasant. When he thrust into Loki's hand he unwittingly thrusted Loki's finger almost out and then back in, making him shiver again in pleasure.    
  
"More-," Thor thrust again, his ass relaxing just enough for Loki to be able to sink a little deeper inside his tight heat.

 

“Oh, you like that?” Loki asked, a smile curling on his thin, pretty lips. He forced his finger in harder, loving the way Thor yelped. “God, you’re such a fucking little whore.” 

 

He took his finger out, and knelt down, spreading Thor’s still pink cheeks with his hands, loving the way Thor’s hole twitched. 

 

“You need to be filled, huh?” He leaned forward and licked the tight little hole, groaning. “Fuck, such a tasty little fuckhole.”

 

Thor jumped at the sensation, as did his cock, and his cheeks darkened a shade. He wanted it- wanted to know how it felt to have more than just his finger shoved deep inside him, but his pride kept him from saying so.    
  
He had been after Loki's ass first-!   
He pulled at the belt restraint again hoping maybe he could find a way to wiggle his arms out of it, but he stilled immediately when the hand on his cock tightened.    
  
"Ah-!" He hissed in pain. "Okay- this is enough,. untie me now-!" He once again used his voice to try to intimidate Loki, leaning up and almost bucking him off.

 

Loki sat up, and though Thor couldn’t see it, his face was set in a hard expression. 

 

He lifted his other hand, the one pinning Thor down by his bound wrists still firmly in place. A hard swat to Thor’s ass made the man cry out. 

 

“You little fuckin’ bitch-” Loki growled. “I give you a fuckin’ treat by eating your slutty little ass and you have the  _ nerve _ to behave like a brat!” 

 

Another hard spank was placed on those beautiful asscheeks.

 

“If you’re going to act like a brat, then you will be treated like one.”

 

Thor had tensed from the strikes, but he tensed more at Loki's hard tone. The sting radiated down his legs, making him curl back onto the table as a third one left a clear imprint of Loki's hand.    
  
"Fuck-!!" He yelped as a fourth struck him and suddenly was shoved off the table and onto the tile ground with an ungraceful thud on his back.    
  
Loki didn't give him a chance to move however,    
"Wait--!" Thor yelled as Loki straddled over him, slapping him once, twice, and a third time. It left him lightheaded and dazed but he sucked breath in hard when his nipples were pinched and pulled hard.

 

Loki moved up further, not caring that his full weight bearing down on Thor’s bound wrists behind his back most likely hurt. 

 

“Open that bratty mouth.” He commanded, and tugged on Thor’s hair again, kneeling so he could stick his dick in with ease. Bullying his way in, Loki pushed his cock in deep, letting a soft grunt as he started to fuck into Thor’s throat. The blond was choking and making panicked noises. 

 

“You better fucking shut up.” Loki growled. “You’ll want to save your screams for later, bitch.” 

 

Thor’s eyes were watering, but Loki didn’t stop fucking into his mouth. He saw Thor’s jaw clench slightly and he pulled out, slapping him. 

 

“I’ll cut your dick off if you even try to bite me.” He warned, holding his cheeks with his hand, squeezing. “You’re a pathetic fuckbag- you’re  _ mine _ tonight, boy.” 

 

He got up, and stood, looking around. 

 

“I know a whore like you has lube around here somewhere. Don’t fucking move-” He warned as he walked around.

 

Thor groaned, turning slightly to his side where a line of drool slowly dripped from the corner of his reddened lips. His throat hurt from the onslaught and he coughed and panted.    
  
Loki disappeared into the back rooms, one of which was the master bedroom.    
The lube was not even tucked away in a drawer, as Thor had been looking to bring someone home for the final night of the year, and was sat ready on his bedside table.    
  
Thor didn't stay still as told though.  Instead of trying to get out of the belt or get off the floor, the blond was rubbing his muscled thighs together, trying to bring some sort of relief to his dripping cock.    
  
It was how Loki found him when he returned with the bottle of lube.

 

The pale man let out a laugh at the pathetic sight in front of him. 

 

“You cock-hungry slut- you just knew you were going to get fucked good tonight, didn’t you?” He asked, holding up the bottle of lube, a wicked grin on his face. “And now look at you- you’re so desperate for a good fuck, aren’t you?” 

 

He made a show of opening the bottle of lube, thoroughly enjoying the way Thor’s eyes betrayed his lustful hunger as he watched him lather his thick cock. Shiny and ready, Loki advanced on the writhing man. He forced him on his back. 

 

“I wanna watch your whore face as I fuck you.” He growled. 

 

Thor's eyes widened, already feeling Loki's tip pressing against his hole when he put himself between his legs.    
And Thor realized he wanted him to sink in right then and there. Ached for it, even.   
  
He started scooting away but Loki wasn't about to let him get out that easily.    
"Loki-" Just as Thor spoke, the smaller man plunged deep into his virgin hole, making him cry out and his back arch off the ground.   
Loki felt so much bigger than he already looked, stuffed into Thor's tight ass.   
  
Loki let out a deep groan as he slid all the way. Thor's face was so fucking erotic, with his eyes wide and mouth even wider. Loki leaned forward and spat in his mouth, grinning. 

 

“You look so fucking beautiful.” He murmured quietly. “So fucking sexy.” 

 

Slowly, he pulled out and began to thrust with long, deep thrusts. 

 

Thor's eyes rolled in pleasure, his legs actually opening wider to allow Loki even deeper with each powerful thrust.    
  
"Fuck!- fuck oh-!" Thor could barely catch his breath, growling out loud moan when he felt Loki scratch both his hands down his broad chest, leaving dark red lines in their path.    
  
The burn felt better than the blond could have imagined, and he hooked one leg around Loki's narrow hip and tried in vain to free his hands to grab onto the smaller man.

 

Loki let out a groan as Thor urged him on with his breathy whines and moans. 

 

“I knew you were a little slut.” Loki groaned triumphantly as he fucked a little harder. He turned his head and saw the microwave clock, the light bright in the still dark living room. The time was 11:58PM.

 

He slid out of Thor, ignoring the whining coming from his bitch. The coffee table was pushed right against the big windows, and Loki grabbed Thor by his hair, forcing him over to it, making him bend over the table. Lining his cock up with Thor's twitching pink hole, he shoved back inside. 

 

“What do you say to daddy for fucking your whore ass?” Loki asked as he started to fuck him hard. 

 

"Ahh-fu- ck!" Thor cried out first, being filled again so suddenly that it burned, but his cock bobbed with each forceful thrust from the smaller man, the hand that was twisted in his hair shoving his face down onto the wood, giving Thor no choice but to take it.   
  
Never before had the hulking blond been taken down like this and he hated just how much he fucking loved it.    
"Thank- Thank! Oh! Thank you-, sir-!" Thor managed to speak through hard breaths, his mouth open and a line of spit went ignored onto the table surface.   
  
He could feel the pressure building already, and he shivered with another unabashed whine when Loki stroked against against his prostate.

 

Loki wrapped a hand in the man's hair, and forced him to look up at him, twisting his head so they could kiss. 

 

“You're gonna fuckin cum when the fireworks start, baby boy.” Loki whispered harshly against his mouth, kissing him deeply. He undid the belt around his wrists and continued to fuck him nice and deep. Thor was whining even louder beneath him, gasping with each firm thrust into his hole. Loki knew he was close as well, and kept fucking hard into the man, growling a few more choice insults at him. 

 

“Fuck! You dirty whore!” Loki bellowed, just as the fireworks erupted over the city. 

 

He yanked Thor's hair to make him face out towards the city night sky as several dozen arches of colorful sparks lit the sky, followed by the thunderous booming of each spectacular explosion.    
  
It was the new year, and Thor had tears in his eyes as his whole body seized up under Loki's unrelenting fucking, cumming with a cry that rivaled the fireworks.   
  
He saw dizzying lights in his vision, his fingers gripping the edges of the table so hard his fingers were red.

 

Loki let out a low groan as Thor clenched around him, and gave a few last hard bucks, cumming deep inside of the man. The fireworks were still going strong when they slumped against the table, and Loki ran his graceful hands gently all over any part of Thor he could reach. 

 

“Good job, baby.” He whispered, then kissed his ear. “Happy New Year, baby boy.”

 

He pulled out, and urged Thor to move to the couch, curling them up as they watched the fireworks. Thor seemed dazed, but Loki gently wiped the tears from his face and kissed his head.

 

Thor was relaxed into Loki's chest, his mind numb and swirling at the same time, ..    
But he was more content feeling the heat of the other man behind him, the phantom feeling of him still inside, and the soft brushes of his long fingers.    


  
Happy New Year's indeed.

  
  
Thor thinks he might actually be able to keep his resolution after all.


End file.
